Red Rock Canyon Incident
Red Rock Canyon Incident The Red Rock Canyon Incident, is an ongoing situation in the town of Red Rock Canyon, a town in the game "The Trail" which started on January 2nd, 2017 and ended on January 2nd, 2017. About Red Rock Canyon Red Rock Canyon is a town in the game "The Trail" which was founded on December 30th, 2016. The town was founded by both KetchupDrool and LieutenantHager, with KetchupDrool founding the town for 30 favours, the premium currency in the game. The town is at a total of 20 citizens as of January 2nd, 2016. The town has been stuck at that population due to the Red Rock Canyon Incident. Prelude to the Red Rock Canyon Incident Before the Incident, 5 different accounts in the game were citizens of the game. Those being StoneMason(A stone mason), Weaver(A weaver), Tanner(A tanner), Carpenter(A carpenter), and BlackSmith(A black smith). Surprisingly, all these accounts names match the jobs they were given in the game. These 5 accounts, actually all controlled by one person, play an important role in the incident. The person behind the accounts is known as ERROR on the Kongegrate forum for the game. The person also possesses one known alt-account called ERR-OR. It is not known exactly when these accounts arrived in the town. Beginning of the Red Rock Canyon Incident The incident began after town citizens noticed items that were hard to find were being placed in the town warehouse, the source of income for the town. Items like lockets and recipes were found in crates and eventually it was discovered that the items were coming from the 5 accounts created by ERROR. The rest of the town then realized the horrible situation they were about to get into. The continuation of the Red Rock Canyon Incident ERROR eventually moved on to cancelling all buildings including the stagecoach, the towns one hope for escape. The harassment of the town warehouse became less frequent, but the town was now unable to produce any buildings nor any means for escape. Town citizens tried to do what they can to get the accounts out of the town, but as of now are unsuccessful. The incident had already become well known by the public after LieutenantHager put a post on the Kongregate forum informing that him and his town are being held hostage. The current status of the Red Rock Canyon Incident The Red Rock Canyon Incident ended on January 2nd, 2017, lasting around 18 hours long Reason for the Red Rock Canyon Incident ERROR seems to have done the incident due to what he calls bullying done by KetchupDrool and LieutenantHager on the forum, which both have denied ever bullying. Some weren't surprised by the apparent attack, saying that both KetchupDrool and LieutenantHager have bullied by using GIFs. Others are skeptical that any actual bullying was done. Whether or not any actual bullying was done, the Red Rock Canyon Incident was a targeted attack on the town of Red Rock Canyon, due to a claim of bullying done on the forums by its founders. Reaction The reaction to the Red Rock Canyon Incident had many players show sorrow for the town and its founders, understanding how it is for them in such a horrible situation as this isn't the first time players have purposely attacked or sabotaged a town. Like stated earlier, some expected that it would happen, and many of the citizens of Red Rock Canyon were deeply frustrated with the events. The event has been discussed both on the Kongregate Forum and the Discord Chat for the Trail, where ERROR did engage in conversation with some of the players regarding the incident, ERROR apparently felt that the situation was "funny". Modernature also took action and prevented ERROR and his alt-account from posting on the forum and also informed those affected to submit a support ticket so the developers can deal with the incident, yet the damage was already done.This event has certainly become a very well known event with over 2,500 views on the town thread located on the forum. Conclusion Overall, the Red Rock Canyon Incident was a horrible incident that never did have to happen, the act of this one individual ruined many of the players experiences in the town and the incident will likely be remembered by those affected for a while. Category:Lore